paramorefandomcom-20200213-history
Hayley Williams
Hayley Nichole Williams, born December 27, 1988 (age 30) in Meridian, Mississippi', '''is the lead vocalist, keyboardist, and song writer for Paramore. Biography In 2002, age 13, Williams moved from her hometown Meridian, Mississippi, to Franklin, Tennessee, where she met fellow band members Josh Farro and Zac Farro in school. Shortly after arriving, she began taking vocal lessons with Brett Manning. Paramore continues to endorse Brett Manning today, with an ad for the business running on Paramore.net. While still in school, she tried out for a local funk cover band called The Factory, where she met bassist Jeremy Davis. Williams introduced the boys together, and Paramore began. In 2005, John Janick, founder of record label Fueled By Ramen , signed a contract with them. Williams is a guest singer on "Fallen" by Death In the Park (which she has occasionally performed live with the band), "Then Came to Kill" by The Chariot, "Keep Dreaming Upside Down" by October Fall, "Tangled Up" by New Found Glory, and "The Church Channel" and "Plea" by Say Anything, and "The Few That Remain" by Set Your Goals, and appeared in the music video for "Kiss Me" by New Found Glory. In the 2007, ''Kerrang! Readers' Poll she finished second to Evanescence's Amy Lee in the "Sexiest Female" category, going on to win the first place spot for "Sexiest Female" a year later in the 2008 poll. She also appears as a playable character in the video game Guitar Hero World Tour. On October 2, during Brand New Eyes Fall US Tour, it was announced that a few tour dates were postponed due to Hayley Williams becoming infected with laryngitis. Hayley had created the song 'Teenagers ' by herself as a track for the film Jennifer's Body. The song was once played by Paramore, though it was never officially released. Later on, she was featured in 'Airplanes ' and 'Airplanes II' by B.o.B which was a top hit in many countries. On Paramore's fourth studio album, Paramore, she was the main songwriter for the entire album and had done songs with the other members of Paramore, along with the studio album producer, Justin Meldal-Johnsen. In 2013, she was featured in the Song 'Stay the Night ' by Zedd. A few remixes of the song and the single itself was featured on iTunes. Williams has said that her favorite bands include Saves The Day, mewithoutYou, Slick Shoes, The Chariot, Now Now Every Children, No Doubt, Fireworks, Set Your Goals, Tegan and Sara, New Found Glory, H2O, Lemuria, and The Swellers. Personal Life Hayley Williams had been a Christian all her life and had focused many of the songs she wrote in Paramore on her attitude, her faith, and her ideas. In the September 2009 issue of Alternative Press #255, Williams and Paramore guitarist Josh Farro confirmed they had been dating for nearly three years before splitting in the fall of 2007. "We didn't know if it would look bad," says Williams. "We were so young, and it seemed like it would look like a big joke," Josh adds. "We didn't want the band to be about me and Hayley being in a relationship together because then band would be about our relationship, not our music. It distracts people from the whole point in being in a band." Their relationship was later confirmed again by Josh Farro in his "Exit Statement.". Williams is good friends with fellow artists such as Brandi Cyrus, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, and several other not well-known bands, such as Fun., and The Swellers. In 2014 Hayley had noted that she was working on releasing her own brand of hair dye named 'Good Dye Young'... which she mentioned would have similar aspects to her hair color over the years of singing and touring. This was said by Hayley on January, though she said it was a dream that kept on going for a long time. On January 1st, 2015 Hayley announced her engagement to Chad Gilbert on Twitter. They married on February 20th 2016. On July 1, 2017, Hayley and Chad Gilbert announced they had split up after nearly ten years together and a year of marriage. Awards Featured Albums * All We Know is Falling * Riot! * Brand New Eyes * Paramore * After Laughter Trivia *Hayley has a Twitter account, @yelyahwilliams. She regularly updates it with random news from tour, and her personal life. *Hayley has an instagram @yelyahwilliams. *She writes all of the songs, even after the departure of Zac Farro & Josh Farro. *Hayley was known for her bright red hair, which has been dyed several different shades over the past few years, ranging from bright red to blonde. To which her hair is currently a light blonde color. *She claims to not know her original hair color. *Hayley plays the guitar, but she does not perform it. She also played keyboard live during Paramore's early days. *Hayley was featured in B.o.B.'s new single, Airplanes. It was released April 12, 2010 for download. *Hayley was featured in Dutch house music DJ, Zedd's song 'Stay the Night'. * Hayley had many nicknames, such as Spongebob when she had a gap between her teeth, Hayles, Hbomb, and Hayleyball. * Hayley's favorite movies are Wayne’s World, Son In Law, Pet Sematary, & True Romance. * Hayley's favorite food was Josh Farro's father's walnut chicken. * Her favorite and original hairdresser is Brian O’Connor. * She was featured in the video game ''Guitar Hero World Tour ''as a playable character. To unlock her, the player must complete Misery Business in Vocalist career. * Being the lead vocalist, Hayley is the only member of Paramore to be featured on all five albums. * She (along with Zac and Taylor) has her own signature color for After Laughter, with her being pink/red, Taylor being yellow and Zac being blue. Quotes Notes * Some quotes may be lines from the songs she wrote or co-wrote. Gallery Hayley15.png Hayley100.png Hayley27.png More pictures of Hayley can be found at her gallery, by clicking here: Gallery:Hayley Williams ___________________________________________________________________________________ Sources # Wikipedia (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hayley_Williams). # Paramore.net (http://paramore.net). # Hayley Fashion (http://hayleyfashion.info/hayley/basic-facts/). # AceShowBiz (http://www.aceshowbiz.com/celebrity/hayley_williams/awards.html). # Huffington Post (http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/04/16/hayley-williams-quotes-15_n_3093558.html#slide=2344625). # GoodReads (http://www.goodreads.com/author/quotes/4119881.Hayley_Williams). # Alter the Press! (http://www.alterthepress.com/2014/01/hayley-williams-is-releasing-her-own.html). # SugarScape (http://www.sugarscape.com/tags/paramore/655797/paramore-laugh-being-compared-avril-lavigne). Category:Band Member Category:Vocalist Category:Songwriter Category:Guitarist Category:Hayley Williams Category:Awards